The Last Straw
by Rhys-the-Redeemed
Summary: Vampire Kisses Blood Relatives OMCxRocco Yaoi Full Summary Inside. CH. 2 IS NOW UP!
1. Preview: Rocco

The Last Straw

Summary: Claude has made fun of his use in the band for the last time. As Rocco leaves Dullsville can he find a new purpose? OCxRocco Yaoi Claude-bashing but not 'cause I don't like him.

Disclaimer: I own vampire kisses blood relatives volume 1 as the manga not the books and I do not own them like I made them I just bought it at the book store. WARNING: THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY IS FROM THE BOOK! DO NOT FLAME ME! DO NOT SAY I AM WRITING THE SAME THING AS THE STORY! THIS IS MY OWN STORY AND MY OWN PLOT! THE STORY WORKS BETTER STARTING WHERE IT DOES! DO NOT FLAME ME! The caps were only so you would read it. DO NOT FLAME ME!

Chapter 1 

Rocco POV

We stood outside the hall waiting to be introduced to the class when a girl in a black and red long-sleeve with black hair sneaked into the classroom.

"Hey Claude," I asked, "wasn't that the girl from the graveyard last night?"

Claude took a final look and agreed that it was she.

"This'll be fun," I said with a smile, but getting a glare from Kat my smirk went, quickly, away.

I turned back to the doorway and heard from the teacher, "…who will be joining us this semester."

"That's our cue," Claude said as he rounded the door. I followed suit followed by Kat then Tripp. Claude waved to the class and Kat blew a bubble, popping it loudly in my ear. Tripp just smirked and all I could do was cross my arms and ignore all of the eyes on me. I had never gotten along well in the vampire schools in Romania and not only because I'm a half-blood either. I saw the girl who had sneaked into the classroom trembling in her seat. (Authors Note: I tried to use "snuck" but the computer kept saying it wasn't a word)

"How about you, Raven? You seem to have time on your hands…" the teacher teased.

"Oh, no. I'm superbusy. I was just going to the library and study right after this class…" the girl now named Raven stuttered.

"A ten-minute tour shouldn't get in the way. Besides, you could get to know them and make some new friends."

"Thanks. I have friends."

"I'm sure Becky could use a break." The teacher winked at Raven, "Don't you agree?"

The class erupted into laughter other than raven and the other girl I assumed to be Becky.

"Great. Fine." Raven mumbled, obviously mortified. I managed a small grin to appear friendlier.

"Now, take your seats, please." The teacher said directing the remark to the gang and i.

As we passed Raven, Claude joked "Thanks, Raven, how about a tour right after class? I swear, we won't bite." That got a chuckle out of all of the gang.

When class let out Raven stood up and Claude grabbed onto her arm, "lets go Raven"

As we walked down the hall, Kat and I kept people away with glares and just plain looking tough while Claude kept a strong grip on the girl. Tripp was, well, listening to his I-pod.

"Okay, first I'll show you the cafeteria." Raven started, "What do you want with me?"

"We just need some help getting our bearings. Seeing as how we're new and all." Tripp replied sounding as innocent as he always does. So intellectual. Drool (me: AHEM!) oh what? Oops. Anyway, I smirked at the scene unfolding in front of me.

"You've obviously found the school and made yourselves at home in the cemetery. What more could you want?" mumbled Raven as so the other students wouldn't hear.

"Don't be cute, Raven. You know we need the vials my grandmother has hidden. You heard the whole thing." Claude remarked putting his finger to his nose.

"I don't know where they are"

"I bet our boyfriend does, and if anyone can get him to spill it, it's you." Claude growled turning Ravens face to his.

"Maybe he doesn't know. And even if he told me, I'd never give it up." Raven growled right back causing Claude to frown.

"We have was of making…" I began when Claude suddenly snapped at me, "Can it, Rocco. I'll make the threats. You handle the muscle." Needless to say I was hurt being put into such a simple place of lackey when I was the one who knew Claude the longest and his best friend.

Flashba- No flashback!!! (Me: OO sorry)

Suddenly a girl shrieked, her books falling out of her locker.

"Hey, that's your BFF over there, isn't it?" Tripp acknowledged.

"Yeah, So?" Raven said, getting defensive.

"She looks Yummy" Claude mentioned.

"She has a boyfriend."

"I don't want to date her…" Claude licked his lips. What he sees in girls (me: SHHHHH!!! Later! Later!) Uh, never mind.

Raven winced; "Stay Away From Her! I mean it!" she shouts glaring at Claude. The vampire in question grabbed her hair.

"You'd better get that information, or who knows where else we might show up… … like perhaps, at _your_ house…for a midnight snack."

Later at the cemetery 

"Claude…" I mumbled while the gang was searching for food.

"What?"

"I want out" I winced as I said those words knowing a torrent of curse words would be flung my way. I waited. "Claude?"

"Then get out." I was shocked at how easily he gave up. "I said GET OUT!" Claude glared at me his normally cool gray eyes turned crimson. I steped back scared of the man who had been my friend. "OUT!!" he slashed at me. I turned around and began running through the darkness. I reached our main graves for Dullsville and jumped into mine to coffin hop. As I shut the lid I saw no one.

Normal POV

"What are we gonna do for muscle?" Tripp asked.

"Kat will have to do"

"Me! But-"

"No buts!" Claude turned to her, "If not you then we cannot go through with getting the vials. Tripp! Come up with a convincing reason as to why Rocco is no longer with us." as Claude turned his back a glimmer of a tear welled up in his eye. He knew Rocco would leave. If only Claude knew why.

Sorry chapter one was only quoting the book but I have a plan for chapter two already so prepare for some fun! If you review don't do it through but e-mail abird. espin yahoo. com but without the spaces. Just because I have a plan for chapter two don't mean you'll get it. I need at least 10 reviews before I'll post chapter two! I love all of you and the ppl who write great yaoi lemons I love you more!

Abird 


	2. Ch 1 Erak

_AN: So, here's Ch 2. All prior disclaimers are in effect and we start this chapter in a town called Sporks (you can thank Stephanie Meyor for towns named after utensils XD)_

Ch. 2 Sporks

Erak's POV:

Pizza Shack. Great pizza for only $10 and plenty of people to listen to. Like my friends, for instance.

"…And out of nowhere he glomps me!" Jason shouts. Jason is pretty much the one who comes up with things to do when no one else will decide. Like coming to Pizza Shack today. Punk style clothes, short-sleeve shirt, vest over top, chains on his pants, leather wristbands and plenty of jewelry to compliment the outfit. White hair with black tips help to add to his punk look.

"Jason," starts Katie, the level headed one and only girl at the table, "if you didn't criticize him-"

Jason quickly cuts her off. "Who was criticizing! I just don't see what it is about guys that attracts him!"

"Dude, it's 'cuz guys have so much more to offer." Adrian, the guy who we've been talking about, cuts in. Obviously gay, even though his clothes don't necessarily show it. Glasses, thin as sin, but far from having an eating disorder, a brown and blue polo-shirt, the only pair of girls pants he owns, and a simple worn-out brown belt. Trimmed hair that he styles messy, a class ring, and a brown bracelet coupled with a breast-cancer one finish his out-for-fun-with-friends outfit.

"Ugh, I just lost my appetite…" Jason mutters not so quietly, pushing away his meal.

"Cool! Lemme finish it! I love Meat Lovers." Adrian says, already reaching for Jason's plate.

"Hey, guys. What'd I miss?" This one's Aden, nothing about him really stands out. Spiky hair, and an open button-up short-sleeve over an undershirt and jeans. Like I said, nothing too special.

"Everything, as per usual." Lenic states matter-of-factly, as he always speaks. Long hair, glasses, long-sleeve shirt, and the grand thing about him isn't his intelligence it's how he uses it coupled with his cool, not cold, personality.

"Be nice, Lenic. Jason was just complaining about Adrian, _again_." Says the last member at the table, Kason. Kason used to be giggly and bubbly, always wearing a grin that stretched up to his ears, but that was before the army. Now, Kason is somber and mellow, and now when, _if,_ he smiles it's pained. Every time he talks, which isn't often anymore, I hear "21 Guns" by Green Day playing just for him.

"Same story? That was two months ago!" Aden spits out, exasperatedly.

"And, yet, you keep skipping out on the story. How do you manage to evade these situations?" Lenic drones, coolly.

"Perhaps it's the ice cream?" Katie says, clearly, through a mouthful of Meat Lovers Pizza.

Everyone looks to Aden, just now realizing that he has an ice cream cone in his hand.

"What? Y-you know Pizza Shack lets people bring in ice cream from the Corner Scoop next door…"

"TO THE CORNER SCOOP!" Jason shouts as he slams his hand on the table. With nothing better to do no one objects asides from Adrian, who half-heartedly argues because he wants to finish eating everyone's pizza. The call of ice cream was too much for the twink so he followed along, trailing behind the rest of the gang.

Much later I headed home with Kason, my roommate, silent as usual. Sometimes I worry but I know better than to push or pull any of my friends. Adrian has that covered, he knows more about each individual than he lets on and I know for a fact he knows what happened that changed Kason. He keeps the secret because, as he says, "It's not his place to say." And I can totally respect that.

Kason still wears his mullet that reminds Adrian and Katie of Demyx off of Kingdom Hearts, he still doesn't buy clothes until what he has is too ratty to be called clothing, and he still scratches his elbow when he's deep in thought (which he does almost constantly now). Even though he still looks and acts the same I can't help but worry about my best-friend.

"Erak?" I startle as Kason initiates a conversation, something he never does anymore. "I want to go to the cemetery, would you come with me?" I agree hastily, he's never invited anyone to the cemetery asides from Adrian. Not like I could say no to the man, but that's beside the point.

The cemetery is 2 miles away from our apartment and it's the darkest of the night by the time we reach it, and another thirty minutes after entering the cemetery we finally reach his destination, a pewter headstone that I couldn't read in the dark and could barely see in the first place.

We stood there for what felt like hours, just…standing. Kason's arms were stiff by his sides so he wasn't even thinking. It worried me to the point that I couldn't stand to stand by my friend any longer. I mumbled to him that I'd wander for a bit and to have him call me when he's ready to go. I don't think he heard me but by this time I don't think he'd have paid any mind to me if I had slugged him in the face.

After walking for what felt like another hour I looked at my phone. It wasn't even one in the morning yet. I cursed my lack of sense-of-time and realized it must have been only a few minutes before I left Kason. I had to go back, but…how do I get back? I tried to retrace my steps and failed. I continued walking, thinking that, sooner or later, I'd reach a fence and I'd just follow that out of the cemetery. Preferably sooner than later.

I kept checking my phone, 1:23, 1:47, 2:10, 2:46, 3:13…I still haven't heard from Kason and there was no sign of a fence. As I went to check my phone again I tripped on something hard and fell further than I should have, into a pit. Once I hit I heard "OOF!" and realized I must've fell into a grave. But…dead people don't say "oof"…do they?

_AN: well, I finally have Ch. 2 up. Tell me what u think. Did I spend too much time on Kason? Credit for Jason, Lenic, and Aden go to my friend Katie (yes the one in the story) and credit for Erak and Kason go to me, Adrian (yes the one in the story). I hope the wait didn't disappoint and I hope you can wait for Ch. 3 'cuz I update very slowly. I think it's been a year at least? –anime sweat drop- yeah, don't get your hopes up…_

_Reviews are pictures of the characters._


End file.
